Till Death Do Us Part
by Idyllic Corruption
Summary: A very long fiction I wrote between math classes. 9 foolscap pages long! Hmph. It's fluff HD..
1. Chapter 1

**Till Death Do Us Part**

Till Death Do Us Part  
Characters: Harry/Draco  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Content not suitable for homophobes and those who are literally, immature and those who can't stand fluff H/D. xD

* * *

Midnight struck. It was right after Hallowe'en party in the Great Hall (that was held specially for seventh-year students). Students from all houses- Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff- walked back to their common rooms, all drunk. A couple of students occasionally banged into walls and portraits before reching their common rooms. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were Lucky as they had no password whatsoever to be revealed. Lucky Gryffindors and Slytherins who were sane enough- managed to give out their password- and get inside. Meanwhile- the others were stuck outside.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were among the last of the Gryffindors to come back. Hermione was downright drunk. She had her arms around Ron the whole time, occasionally kissing him in the middle of corridors. Harry, on the other hand- was gulping down yet another bottle of Firewhisky down his throat- wetting the front of his robes.

"Hey Neville" Ron said- patting the shoulder of a suit of armour that collapsed to his feet. "Oh my god- the bloke fainted!" exclaimed Ron as he punched his fists in the air. Hermione giggled and pushed Ron to the nearest wall and kissed him, again. this time- Ron's face was as red as his hair.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"I'm drunk and... you want a bloody password?" Harry said, waving the bottle of Firewhisky he had in his hands infront of the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady did not budge.

"Oh, fine then. I...shall..go...for a walk! Yes, a walk! But.. I'll be back you know! I'll be back!" Harry retorted- leaving the Portrait alone.

"Bye Harry!" Ron yelled loudly- nastily waving at him.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked- turning in Hermione's direction.

"Piggy snout!" Hermione answered, pointing at the Fat Lady's nose. Though she was annoyed- she opened the portrait hole for Hermione and Ron. The both of them walked in and the portait hole quickly slammed shut behind them.

Harry was still, literally, drunk. he walked pass empty classrooms- babbled to the portraits and finally- he walked into an empty classroom and lied down on a couple of tables put together. He dropped his Firewhisky and looked up at the night sky...

"Goodmorning..sunshine! The Earth says...hello..." a voice bellowed through the classsroom followed by the sound of tables crashing to the ground.

"Good morning to you too, honey..."Harry replied, waving one arm in the air to show that he's there.

"Why don't you come over to this side, dearie-" Harry called out into the darkness.

"Potter?" the blond cried.

"Malfoy?" Harry answered, falling off the tables with a loud crash.

"H-harry, are you okay?" Draco asked, helping Harry to get up. Harry's 'drunkness' came to a halt- but Draco still seemed to be drunk. At least Harry thought so.

"Well, Harry- it's such a coincidence you and I- together- in this room" sounding perfectly sober.

"It'll be a perfect moment for you to murder me" Harry replied sarcastically as he briskly rearranged the tables.

"Oh no, Harry. I'll never-" Draco started. Through the darkness, Harry noticed a tinge of pink in Draco's pale cheeks.

"When did you start addressing me by my first name?" Harry asked curiously, moving closer to Draco. Draco did not back away. In fact, he moved nearer to Harry. Harry shuddered, his insides flipping.

"Harry, Harry... You're so fragile, you're precious more than you know it... How am I suppose to tell you this?" Draco said, running a finger over Harry's cheek-his other hand gripping Harry's tightly. The warmth of Draco's touch was heavenly. It seemed that- at that very moment- his senses came back to life.Harry's free hand reached for Draco's waist, pulling Draco nearer. Harry was close enough to Draco that he was breathing on Draco's face. Both the blond's hands reached for Harry's cheeks.

"Come closer" Harry whispered in Draco's ears. He didn't know what he was doing... But he just had to...

"Sure?" Draco asked- stroking Harry's jet-black hair. Draco moved in nearer- kissing Harry's tender lips- their tongues entwining gracefully. Draco was just great... But he was a guy. Harry pulled away and stared at the dusty floor. His eyes shimmering with tears. He knew it. He was in love. With a guy.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Draco asked.

"N-nothing- I mean, Draco- this won't work out- we're guys- enemies- I mean-"

"Harry, Harry... It's okay. I understand what you're trying to say" Draco softly whispered, pulling Harry near- putting his head against his chest, his arms around Harry tight. Tears streamed down Harry's face. It was tragic. 'I'm falling in love with my enemy' The thought itself was shredding his heart to pieces. Harry slowly pulled away.

"Draco- I.. I.."

"Harry, I love you too.. Uhm- goodnight Harry" Draco said, kissing Harry's forehead and left the room.

"Goodnight."

Harry stood still- confused with what just happend. It was absolutely hard for Harry to just accept the fact that he had just kissed a guy. Not just any guy- It was Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. his arch enemy eversince they first met at Diagon Alley in their first year. But now, he does not feel that same hatred anymore. He felt like he hated himself for hating Malfoy.Draco's warm touch- his tender skin- those luscious lips- Harry then quietly returned to the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, you're quite late. I thought there'll be no more students by now" said the Fat Lady.

Harry stared at the floor. 'Draco? But why? why him?'

"Are you going to give me a password or not? D'you expect me to stay up all night?" the Fat Lady asked- looking extremely murderous.

"Oh sorry- it's Pig Snout" Harry quickly said. The portrait hole swung open. "Thanks"

Harry stepped inside to see Ron and Hermione at two different ends of the common room. Ron was staring into the fireplace and Hermione's arms were folded neatly against her chest.

"What on Merlin's beard happened here?"

Ron gulped down another bottle of Butterbeer, waving a pice of parchment in Harry's face. It was the Marauder's map. The map that shows where everyone is at any time and anywhere they are. It was the same map Frad and George had passed on to Harry in his third year.

"You're back late! what the hell were you thinking? Being that close to Malfoy?" Hermione yelled as her hand flew to Harry's face.

"Ouch- Hermione!-"

"Don't you go 'Hermione!' She's right for doing that. What if he just murdered you like that? I mean- he could just be a-"

"I've had enough of this- Goodnight."

Harry angrily stomped back to his four-poster. 'They saw me?' The thought of his two bestfreinds getting ideas on what happened between him and Malfoy was devastating. He shoved his glasses aside and fell into a deep sleep as silent tears of confusion ran down his face.

* * *

Harry woke up with a start. His scar was burning. 'No.. Voldemort can't be here...' Harry thought to himself as he rubbed his forehead. Next to his four poster bed- Ron got up, yawning. 

"When- did you get back?" Ron said, stiffling a yawn.

"But- you were there when I got back- You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?"

"It's okay"

Harry smiled. 'If Ron doesn't remember- I bet Hermione won't too!' Harry happily thought to himself. He quickly dreesed up and made his bed.

"See ya at breakfast, mate!" Harry yelled, slipping into his shoes- running striaght for the Great Hall, feeling a whole load better than yesterday.

"Hey Hermione! Homework?" Harry asked cheerfully- looking at his best friend that was buried in texbooks. Hermione briskly nodded back as she dipped her quill in ink- scratching the parchment infront of her.

Harry smiled. He grabbed a French bagguet and muched it down. At that precise moment, Draco Malfoy sauntered into the Great Hall- Crabbe and Goyle tailing behind him like bodyguards. Harry's insides flipped. Draco then sat down opposite Harry at the Slytherin table, smiling at Harry. Before Harry could smile back- Ron came by and nudged his foot.

"When did you get here?"

"Just now. Man, he's smiling over here- that twitchy little ferret. D'you wanna here what rumours have spread about him?"

"Uhm- I- what?"

Harry's insides flipped. He was hoping that no portraits have spread any word about him kissing Draco in the classroom the night before.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked, touching Harry's forehead. "You're pale..."

"I'm fine" Harry retorted. Trying to sound like he didn't know about anything- he asked "So, what did he do?"

"Now that's more like the Harry I know! Well, they say- the portraits- they say that they say Malfoy prancing around the corridors- looking extremely happy. I'd say he was euphoric!" Ron said, pausing for a breath of air.

"And he said-" Ron pulled Harry under the table "-he was in love!"

"Wha- OW!" Harry said, banging his head to the table while trying to get back up.

"Harry- are you totally sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine- geroff me...I'm fine.." said Harry as he ferociously rubbed his head that hurt so bad.

"Ron, d'you know who he was- uhm- in love with?"

Harry merely blushed at this question. But his curiosity can't be held back.

"I don't know about that... Sorry mate. If only we knew. we can just go- Draco andSOMEBODY sitting in a tree- K-I-S-S-I-N-G- "Ron went, laughing his head off. Hermione just snickered a bit, concentrating hard on her homework.

"Oh, shut up" Harry said angrily. Ron and Hermione stared. "I- I mean- we can't just blabber our plans to bother him here- he's just over- uhm- over there after all, right?"

"Right...Hosmeade, Harry?"

Harry was still blushing, but harder this time. His insides gave another jolt as he saw Draco leaving the Slytherin table.

"Oh, okay"

Harry brushed the crumbs off his hands as he walked out of the school. As he slowly stepped into the borders of Hogsmeade, a voice called out to him.

"Harry! Harry Potter!" the voice yelled over and over again like a broken tape recorder.

'Please tell me it's not him..' Harry thought over and over again everytime his name was called.

"Oh, Harry- please answer that prat! It's starting to annoy me! 'Harry! Harry Potter!' That girl- she never knows how to just quit doesn't she? Romilda Vane.." Ron said, swearing under his breath.

"Romilda! Ron, hide me!" Harry said, his eyes frantically looking for a spot to hide. "But-" Harry's foot sprang forward but he suddenly froze.

"Why, hello Harry!" Romilda squealed, her cheeks all rosy pink. Her fingers twirled her hair as she giggled girlishly.

"Oh- um- hi" Harry lamely replied.

"Madam Puddifoot's, Harry, dear?" Romilda piped, now moving closer to Harry. Harry broke into a sweat.

"Um- Romilda- I, I think..."

"Oh, come on Harry- just the both of us..."

"But, I- I-"

"Petrificus totalus!" a voice yelled from behind the bushes. Romilda Vane fell as rigid as a wax figure to the ground. Harry and Ron stared at each other.

"Did you- ?"

"Wasn't me, mate.."

"Well, whoever it was- the bloke has done a great job... Come on Ron- let's get out of here..."

Ron and Harry walked over Romilda's body and quickly ran off to the Three Broomsticks. Ron's pale face turned to check if she got up.

"Don't worry, Ron- she won't be up anytime soon"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, mate- come on now...'

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Read and review It's a very long one. I shall continue this when no one's looking behind my back going- "What? SLASH? Are you out of your mind?" Oh well. Forgive the typos.

-Ryan and Nicky-


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late new chapter. Like Harry and Draco, I too have to run away from prying eyes, far away from the homophobic world... xD

* * *

'Two Butterbeers please, Madam Rosmerta' Harry ordered, brushing his fringe out of his eyes. 'Why not Firewhisky, Harry?' Ron scowled. 'I think we've had enough Firewhisky last night, Ron. Besides, we can't afford to get drunk for another day now, can we?' Ron merely nodded as he looked at Madam Rosmerta filling their glasses.

'I'm going to the men's room for a while' Harry said, jumping off his seat heading straight for the bathroom. He lowered his head over the sink. Tears of mere confusion ran down his cheeks. I'm not gay, he kept telling himself but Draco's whispers just wont leave his mind. Suddenly, someone pat his shoulder, he looked up in the mirror to find his lover standing right behind him.

'What are you doing here? I mean- how, what- Are you stalking me or something?'

'No, Harry. As much as I feel for you, I won't go stalking after you'

'Oh, really now...'

'Yeah, really'

'So- it was you back there? Stunning Romilda Vane?'

Harry noticed a tinge of pink in Draco's cheek. Draco remained silent. Looking the opposite way, shuddering slightly.

'Well, thanks a lot- uhm – Draco'

'Ooh, back to first name basis, hun?'

'Oh, shut up. You sound so gay'

'Aren't we?'

'Draco Malfoy!'

Draco smiled and brushed Harry's fringe, kissing his forehead. Harry's insides gave a little jolt.

'Astronomy tower. Midnight' Draco said as he walked out of the bathroom.

Harry's fingers reached for his forehead. He kissed me... The thought of Draco Malfoy kissing him again just creeped him out. He quickly got out of the bathroom to find Ron, ordering a large glass of Firewhisky from Madam Rosmerta.

'That was quick'

'Obvious reasons, Ron' Harry replied, tilting his head in Malfoy's direction.

'I see, I see... Oh, Harry- Hermione and I are going out together this evening, wanna come along?'

'Nah, you two should be left alone'

'You'd be fine, mate?'

'Yeah, I'll be fine. Pretty sure of that...'

Ron gulped down the large glass of Firewhisky and walked out of Madam Rosmerta's feeling very drunk. Poor Harry had to carry him up to the common room with Hermione's help. 'Note to self: never let Ron have a large Firewhisky on his own...' Harry told himself. Hermione laughed a bit.

'Any plans for the evening Harry?'

'Dunno... Maybe a bit of Quidditch practice and stuff like that... But now that our Keeper's drunk, I guess I'll have to cancel Quidditch practice...'

'He'll be up in a moment'

'Define a moment, Hermione... Aight, I think I'm going for a stroll down the hallways'

'Alright then...'

Harry walked out of the common room and as he said, he strolled down the hallways and corridors. After walking past the same portrait for four or five times, he decided that he had enough of this floor. He walked down the stairs, heading towards the Great Hall when he was suddenly pulled into an empty classroom. The door slammed shut and class was pitch black.

'Hello? Who's out there? Anyone?'

Only his voice echoed in the room. Darkness surrounding him. A fear of panic surged through his mind...

'Please, hello! Is anyone out there? Let me out!'

* * *

Once again, we are left with an incomplete story. I'll try to sneak back on another time soon. Till then, keep on waiting! I'm sure it'll be worth it.

-Ryan and Nicky-


End file.
